


One Shots

by SheDiedThere



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDiedThere/pseuds/SheDiedThere





	1. Chapter 1

Always looking for requests


	2. Ken Doll

I'm writing this on my phone. I'm so sorry. Not edited  
________  
/Frank\

"Daddy!" He yelled 

"What is it hon?" Mr. Way said running in.

"My Frankie doll won't listen!" Gerard pouted. 

"Now Frank we have talked about this you do whatever Gerard wants and we give you everything you need." The man said in a baby voice.

"I don't want to be here!" I yelled. "Im tied to a chair with some boy undressing me and then making me wear makeup!"

"Frankie you hurt my feelings!" Gerard yelled. 

"Your a spoiled brat! You made your dad kidnap me! That's not okay!" I yelled. 

Mr. Way raised his hand and was about to hit me, but Gerard stopped him.

"Don't you'll leave a mark." Gerard huffed. "I'll take care of him."

Mr. Way kissed Gerard on the cheek and left the room. Gerard gave me a seductive look and grabbed the chair I was in. 

"What are you gonna do to me." I choked out.

"I'm going to untie you and your not going to run, because if you do I'll have my daddies men on you faster than you can say brat." He smirked 

"Okay." I said as he untied me.

"Now lay on the bed." He commanded 

I laid on the bed and Gerard disappeared into the closest and came back out with a cock ring. 

"What's that for?" I questioned. 

"You silly." He laughed. 

"Now Frankie I saw you touch yourself after i got dressed in front of you." He laughed. 

He pulled my jeans down and my boxers along with them. I covered my face as he kitten liked my cock. 

"Don't please." I moaned

"Frankie your so big." He said palming me. 

"Shit Gerard your hands are magic." I said giving in. 

He smiled and replaced his hand with his mouth. 

"Oh god baby boy!" I moaned.

He looked up and gave me innocent eyes. He took his mouth off of me and placed the ring on me. He smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube out of his dresser. He started to apply the lube and I bucked my hips up. He started finger himself on me and I grabbed his hips. He got himself stretched and wasted no time positioning himself above me. 

"Oh god! Frankie your so big, you fill me up so well." He moaned as he bounced on my hips. 

"Oh god baby boy you're so tight!" I yelled. 

"Fuck me Frankie." He moaned grabbing my nipples. I flipping us over and swatting his thigh.

"Frankie!" He yelled. 

I started to fuck him harder and he was screaming in pleasure. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled. Then he took my hand and put it over his neck.

"Oh god! You look so delicious under me like that you hair sticking to your forehead and your pretty little swollen mouth covered in drool." I said. He grabbed my necklace and pulled our lips together. He sucked and bit my lip trying to be dominate. He soon gave up and let me explore his mouth with my tongue. 

"Oh god I'm cumming!" He yelled cumming all over his shirt. 

I felt myself becoming close and I remembered the ring. I stopped and Gerard got agitated. 

"Just because you have it on doesn't mean stop fucking me!" He yelled. 

I shook my head no and he pushed me down and started to ride me again. He smirked and grabbed my nipple in his teeth. 

"Stop it hurts!" I yelled. 

"You've been bad Frankie, I can't let you go without a punishment." He smirked. 

He came again and grabbed his vibrator. He smirked and coated it in lube. He slowly fucked me with it and I pushed away from him. He smirked and grabbed the cuffs that where attached to the bed post. He quickly cuffed bother my ankles to them and smirked. He ruffly started to fuck me with the vibrator hitting my prostate ever other thrust. He hit it again and didn't pull it out. 

"This is what happens to bad dolls." He smirked cuffing my wrist to the bed post above me. 

"I'll be back in about two hours dolly!" He smiled putting his clothes back on and running downstairs. 

Well shit.  
_______

I'm in pain I have a spider bite on my ass. I can't sit down. Well other than that leave suggestions in the comments or message me


	3. Little Ty

Little Ty

"Josh kiss me." I said looking over at him. 

"What!" He said choking on his drink. 

"Please Joshy I just want to know what it feels like." I said. 

"Okay." He said looking at my lips. 

I put my hand around his neck and connected our lips. He pushed me down as it got more heated. I moaned as he moved his lips down my neck and pulled off my shirt. He started to suck on my hips leaving dark bruises. He started to palm me through my jeans and I stopped him. 

"Ty I'm sorry, I just got so into it. I just thought..." He said stopping himself. 

"How about we just get off next to each other and see how that feels?" I suggested.

"Okay." He said undoing his jeans. 

"Oh my god." I said as he pulled out his cock. 

"Like what you see?" He smirked palming himself. 

I nodded my head yes and he nudged my arm. "You do it!" He moaned. I quickly followed his actions and he smiled throwing his head back. I could tell he was close so I stuck my fingers in my mouth and got them slicked up. I started finger myself and Josh pulled me into his lap. 

"Oh god Joshy!" I moaned as he replaced my fingers with his. 

"Oh god baby your doing so good." He praised. 

I jumped out of his lap and got on my knees in front of him. He put his arms over the back of the couch and watched me closely. I wrapped my lips around him a started to bob my head up and down. 

"Shit there is no way this is your first blowjob." He moaned.

I finally stopped as he was about to cum. I climbed into his lap and he smiled and kissed my forehead. I positioned myself above him and slowly took him at once. 

"Oh my god! I can't control myself around you baby boy." He said.

"Ah! Oh my god! R-right there daddy." I said as he hit a certain spot.

"Oh god baby boy you're so fucking tight!" He yelled. 

He flipped us over and started to fuck me into the mattress. He held my hair tightly in his hand and he thrusted into me. 

"Oh! Oh god I'm-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I was cumming hard. 

"Oh my god!" He said following me. 

I went limp in his arms. I felt my self go into little space and Josh picked me up. He kissed my forehead and and took me into the bathroom.

"Is my baby in little space?" He asked. 

I nodded my head making grabby hands at me blanket. "We have to get into the bath first." He said rubbing my head. 

"Nuh!" I huffed. 

"Now we aren't going to do this." He said 

"I don't wanna." I said crossing my arms. 

"Ty?" He warned. 

I got up and walked out of the room and went and laid on my bed. Josh soon followed with the paddle in his hand. 

Oh god!


	4. Peterick (dd/lb)

Dedicated to: Reggycorn  
A/N: Sorry it sucks I wrote this on my phone. 

"Daddy!" Patrick yelled knocking on my office door . 

"Come in princess." I yelled back. 

"Daddy Andy called." He said clinging to me. 

"What happened baby?" I said turning all my attention to him. 

"He said he was coming, daddy he freaked me out." He said tears forming. 

"Baby grabbed our bags and get down to the garage." I said making him stand up. 

He ran to our room as I grabbed my laptop and stuffed it in my bag. Patrick ran down the hall and I quickly followed him. We rushed to the beat up truck and threw our stuff in. I jumped in the driver seat and Patrick jumped on the passenger. 

"Daddy hurry I already called Frank." He said buckling up. 

My phone went off and I checked the ID. Frank's contact appeared and I quickly answered it. 

"Stay where you are we got him." Frank said. 

"You sure? I don't want anything happening to my baby." I said into the phone. 

"Yes I'm sure we're gonna take him to the cabin." Frank said slightly growling at the end. 

"I swear to god Iero if Way is sucking you off I'm going to kill both of you." I laughed. 

"We got him didn't we?" I heard Gerard say on the other end. 

"Get back to work." I said ending the call. 

"Daddy, my princess parts hurt." Patrick whimpered.

"Princess why didn't you say something before?" I said pulling him into my arms. 

"I was going to but Andy called them we had to leave and it was just a mess Daddy I can't get it to go away." The boy cried into my shoulder.

"Baby you have to tell me." I said undoing the button on his shorts. 

"I-I'm sorry." He moaned. 

"What do you want Daddy to do?" I smirked sucking on his neck. 

"Daddy please I-I need you-r cock!" He moaned. 

"Using big boy words, uh?" I said biting down.

"Please, Daddy please!" He squealed. 

I opened the glovebox and grab the lube out. I quickly undid my jeans and Patrick moaned at the sight. He was too eager and took the bottle from me. 

"Daddy your so big." He said covering my cock in lube. 

"Oh princess your hands are magic." I moaned bucking my hips up. 

He ripped off his jeans tried to position himself above me. I stopped him and flipped us over. 

"Too cramped." He moaned. 

I ripped him out of the truck and threw him on the hood. He giggled as I struggled to get around. I grabbed his hips and started to fuck him over the hood. Loud moans quickly filling the garage. 

"Ah! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy d-don't stop." The boy moaned. 

"Anything for you baby." I said fucking him harder. 

"Ah! O-oh! I'm close please!" He yelled. 

"Wait princess." I said feeling the familiar warmth in my stomach. 

"Oh! Please Daddy I've been such a good boy." He cried. 

"Cum for me princess." I said biting his shoulder. 

He quickly came all over the hood and I quickly followed his tightness sending me to the edge. I rode out my high and watched the boy under me bite his arm. 

"So good for me." I said getting down on my knees. 

"Daddy what are you doing?" He laughed. 

"I'm making my princess feel better." I smirked grabbing his bum. 

I laid my tongue flat against hole and he squealed. I could taste myself with a mix of Patrick and lube. He resisted the urge to fuck himself onto my face. 

"So good for me." I said fucking him with my tongue. 

"Daddy I'm close!" He yelled. 

I reached around and started to palm him. He moaned as he came hard on my hand. 

"Daddy I ruined the hood." He whimpered. 

"It's fine baby it's not ruined." I said grabbing his clothes out of the truck. I quickly put them on him and he smiled in satisfaction. 

"Okay Daddy." He smiled.

"Let's go inside sugar, you sleep." I said picking him up. 

I texted Jamia asking her to come clean up the car and she immediately responded.

"Yes this is a one time thing I'm not cleaning up anymore of your boys cum." 

I laughed and took Patrick inside.


	5. I Hate You

"Do you realize how much I fucking hate you!" I yelled. 

"I don't give a damn how you feel." He replied shoving his stuff in his bag.

"Your an asshole!" I yelled tears starting to stream down my face. 

"Shut up." He growled.

"Make me asshole." I spat. 

He turned around and bit my lip. I was shocked for a moment till I felt him start to grind himself against me. I returned the actions all my frustration and anger going into this action. My hands made their way into his hair and pulled hard. 

"Oh!" He moaned pinning me to the wall. 

"I fucking hate you." I growled as his kissed my neck. 

"I hate you more brat." He smirked sucking a hickey on my neck. 

"Fuck me." I hissed as I felt myself straining against my jeans.

He ripped my jeans down pulling down my boxers down in the process. I turned around and laid over the desk. I grabbed the lube out of the drawer and handed it to him. He quickly lubed himself up and pushed in no prep. 

"Oh god!" I moaned/yelled.

"I love your moan." He said licking my ear. 

"I hate you, now fuck me." I growled.

"Brat." He said spanking me.

I smirked as he started to fuck me harder. I left out a high pitched moan. He went faster and I started to let out moans that would make a porn star blush. 

"Fuck your tight!" He yelled. 

"Mark!" I moaned.

"Shut up." He said. 

"Make me." I moaned. 

He reached his right hand to my face and shoved his fingers in my mouth. I was quick to start sucking his fingers. 

"I'm close." He moaned. 

I signaled I was too and he started to run his hand over my cock. He took his fingers out of my mouth and I came a second later Mark following me with a loud moan of my name. 

"Sean, do you still want me to leave?" He said collapsing next to me. 

"No stay unpack your shit." I huffed collapsing on him.


	6. First Time

/Melanie\ 

"Babe not here." Ashley said kissing my forehead.

"Come on babe." I smiled biting her wrist lightly.

"Baby no Ella is next to us." She whispered

"So?" I smirked. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ella said getting out if the bean bag.

"Mommy please." I begged

"Baby girl." She warned

I ignored her and crawled into her lap. She gave me the look and I continued my plans. Ashley swatted my thigh and I let out a moan.

"Baby girl be quite." She said biting my lip.

"I can't." I whimpered.

"Try." She said rubbing my thigh. 

I pulled her closer and she bit my lip. She slowly ran her hand down my thigh and across my clit

"Ah! Mommy!" I gasped

"Quiet." She barked pressing her fingers harder against my clit.

I buried my face in her neck. She laughed as I rutted my hips against her hand.

"I don't understand why Josh got all pissy when I flirted with Tyler." Ella said walking in.

Ashley flipped us over and pulled my tights down a little more. That's when the realization hit me I was about go be finger fucked for the first time. 

Then I remembered I haven't shaved in a couple weeks and I freaked out but stayed put as she slid her hand into my tights and snapped the elastic band on my hip. 

I stayed silent as she rubbed my clit and slowly started to fuck me. I bit my lip and instinctively raised my leg a little.

"Put your knee down baby girl." She whispered in my ear while pulling the blanket over us.

"Well he can suck it anyway." Ella said putting her headphones in. 

Ashley pulled me closer and I bucked me hips up. Everything was so new and I was so confused as to what I was supposed to do. 

I felt Ashley attach her lips to my neck biting and sucking lightly. I threw my head back and she started to fuck me harder. I kissed her as she pulled my face to hers.

"You're so beautiful like this." She smiled nipping at my ear

All I could do was let out a small moan causing her to out her hand over my mouth and move her fingers faster. 

I pulled at her hand and she removed it from my mouth moving to my side and squeezing tightly.

"Mommy I'm so close!" I whimpered.

She moved her fingers faster and kissed my lips. I bit her lip hard as I came with her fingers inside me.

"So good for me." She smiled and licked her fingers.


	7. Dazed and Confused

Dedicated to: petewentzthatway 

 

Pete smirked as Patrick sat at his feet his hands behind his back. He was so good, so pure. Pete looked around at the people around them, other doms and their subs. 

"You're so behaved." "He's so innocent." Mixed with groans and other profound things coming from the crowd watching Patrick. His dress pulled down showing the small developing tit, his stomach swollen with only a few weeks till his pups where born. This was a usual thing sometimes he would fuck the boy other times he would let the other doms. Today wasn't one of those times. He was Pete's and only Pete's.

"Speak pup." Pete said unzipping the back of Patrick's dress. 

"Master I need you." Patrick moaned as the soft material fell from his body. 

Pete pulled the boy to his feet the dress falling revealing Patrick in nothing but the small plug he had got earlier that day. Patrick cheeks immediately heated up as everyone around him yelled profane things to him. 

"Everyone quite down, you know the boy is shy." Pete laughed rubbing his hand down Patrick's stomach.

The room got quite revealing the soft sound of music coming from the main hall. Patrick settled down the music calming his nerves.

"Are you comfortable?" Pete asked the small pup like boy. 

"Yes sir." The boy responded. 

"Good." Pete smiled palming Patrick.

The boy moaned as he was guided to the bed placed into the center of the room. Right about now is usually the time other doms say what they want Pete to do, but no one dared to speak as Pete kissed the boys stomach. 

Pete rubbed his thumb around the plug and teasingly pulled the plug out. Patrick moaned at the feeling of loss. He just needed Pete right then. Patrick's scent was thick in the air making it impossible for Pete not to take him immediately. They others surrounding them could smell it just as much, but Pete was right there.

Patrick raised his hips as Pete slowly started to thrust into him. Keeping control over his body he kissed the boys neck slowly moving his hips. Patrick bit his lip to keep his moans from coming out. Pete loved hearing his partners voice during sex. Scratch that, he loved hearing Patrick's voice during sex

"I wanna hear you pup." Pete said bitting the boys ear moving his hip faster and more purposeful.

"Oh! Master, please!" Patrick whimpered. 

Everyone else was tuned out as if it was just Pete and Patrick exploring each other for the first time. Pete ran his hand over Patrick's stomach angling his hips to hit Patrick's prostate. It was slow and passionate but they didn't care. 

The soft music coming from the hall slowly changed to a familiar tune to Patrick. His favorite song of all time, the one he begged Pete to fuck him too. 'Dazed and Confused' by 'Led Zeppelin'

"Look at that pup." Pete smiled.

Patrick's eyes lit up at the sound of the words and the voice of Robert Plant. He pulled Pete closer and kissed him. The kiss held so much passion and love as Pete rocked his hips forward.

"Master I'm so close." Patrick whimpered. 

"Wait a little longer pup." Pete said his thrust matching the rhythm of the music. 

He could feel himself growing closer as the song started to speed up a little. He kissed Patrick's neck and gave him the signal to cum. Pete soon followed taking a moment to appreciate the boy under him. He was everything he wanted.


	8. Close

Close. 

The one word both terrifying, and comforting. But in the situation I was unsure. The man was breathing down my neck. My mouth drying as he got closer. Comfortable. No, terrified. My mind twisted and turned as my thoughts raced. Every move he made was well planed as,  I felt him against my spine. Pain, then comfort. So close. My hands flying up in defense as he bit down on his lip. The motion startling him. Closer. Too close, but not close enough. I was so close to him. He pulled me into his arms making The hair on my arms stand on end, he laughed in response. The low growl sound of the familiar voice woke darkly. His words mixing together as if it was blood and venom. "Move", he said placing his hand on the small of my back. I walked forward my movements becoming awkward, and forced as I felt myself lose confidence. Close, the simple word both terrifying, and comforting.


	9. Old Friends (destiel)

I didn't know what I was going to get myself when I rushed to the terrace. I just knew I heard someone moaning, and I didn't know if it was pain or not. I looked over the edge to see the person below me laying on a pool chair jacking off. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I heard him moan louder as he got closer to cumming. I felt myself grow harder as I continued to watch. Frozen in place, my mind racing faster then ever as I debated walking away. "Oh! Dean!" He said making eye contact cumming at the same time. I fell backwards hitting my head on the table in the process. I can't believe I just watched him jack off. Wait, How did he know my name? "Dean!" I heard him yell. I slowly crawled over to the rail and looked down, rubbing my head. He smirked at me and my breath hitched seeing how he was hard again. I back up again and finally realized who he was. /Castiel/. I sat there for a moment soaking in my thoughts. It was castiel. It's /Cas/. I didn't want to see him. I couldn't face him after when I last saw him. It was too much. My thoughts where disrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and walked slowly scared it was Cas. I opened the door and my fears came true. "/Dean/." My thoughts where blocked, all I could think of was that night. "Castiel. I'm so sorry, I thought you where hurt. I saw you and I got distracted. I didn't mean to watch." I whimpered. "Dean. It's fine." No, It's not fine. My stomach hurts, my throat burns. I'm not gonna throw up. I'm going to. I ran to the bathroom and hit the ground. "Dean calm down." Cas said rubbing my back. I threw up, Cas kissing the back of my neck. It was like we where back in college. He always did this when I threw up at the end of the night. I leaned against the bathtub, my mind finally quieting. "I'm sorry." I said for the third time. "I swear to god. If you say sorry one more time I'm going to punch you." He laughed. I stood up, rinsed my mouth out, then quickly brushed my teeth. I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. "I miss you." He said walking into the living room. "I didn't know you still missed me. I thought you hated me." I said rolling over. "I never hated you Dean. You were scared." He said rubbing my back. "Still." I mumbled. He leaned foreward kissing my lips, the thoughts of him coming back. /"Cas!" I moaned "Hush." He whispered "Don't wanna." I smirked bitting my lip. "Hush or I stop." He growled in my ear. I bit my lip as he kissed down my neck and bit my collar./ "Cas!" I whimpered the flashback ending. "Yes, love?" he mumbled against my collar. "You always call me love." I mumbled. "I know." "I liked it when you called me baby." i rasped "I know." He growled moving his lips to my waist. I smiled watching his every move, he bit down till blood was drawn. "Ah." I hissed My phone went off and i quickly grabbed it. It was Sam, so i quickly sent him to voice mail. I sat up and smashed our lips together pulling him impossibly closer. "Dean!" He said shock filling his voice, "Are you sure?" "Touch me." I said looking into his eyes. He pulled me closer his hand rubbing me though me jeans as he grabbed my hand with the other. "You're beautiful." He said. "Not as much as you." I whimpered He growled slightly and bit my jaw. I lifted my hips as he pulled my jeans down. I never thought this would happen. The love of my life is sitting here palming me. "Dean I wanna feel you again." He groaned. "I want you to feel me." I whimpered my words mimicking his. He bit into my shoulder and I let out a loud moan. He smiled in satisfaction and pulled his shirt off. I followed his actions and pulled off my shirt. I was left in my boxers while Cas still had his jeans on. "I can't believe I lost this." He moaned licking up my chest.  I shivered when he let his tongue linger on my skin. I bucked my hips up and he growled in response. /"This isn't acceptable!" John yelled at us. "Stop yelling!" Cas yelled at the taller man. "Get out of my way." John said pushing Castiel and gripping on to my hair. I let out a howl as he pulled harder./ I flinched as the night came back in pieces. Cas continued to kiss down my neck as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Did I do something? " He asked taking a step back. "That night." I whimpered rubbing the hickey on my neck. "Baby, don't think of that." He said kissing my neck, "think of this," he sucked a bruise on my chest, "and this," I felt his hand rub the sensitive ring of muscles through my bowers.  "Fuck." I mumbled. /"Get out!" The man yelled louder. I could taste the blood from my lips and felt the bruise forming on my cheek. "Cas go home!" I yelled as he stood in between me and my dad. My dad grabbed his arm and threw him to the door. I couldn't stand the thought of him watching this, so I did the unthinkable. "Get out! I don't love you." I yelled, "don't text me don't call, don't even try to contact me ever again." His face fell as he opened the door and walked out slamming it for effect./ "Stop." I said as he pulled my boxers down. "It's just us I swear." He said kissing my hips. "Cas it hurts." I said pushing his face away. He pulled me into his arms as I let my walls down and let my tears flow. He held me till I calmed down. "I don't ever want you to be scared of being who you are because they're closed minded." He said pulling me close. I buried my head in his shoulder and started to grind my hips down. "Ah!" He moaned gripping my hips. I smiled and bit down on his shoulder. I reached in between us and undid his belt and jeans. "I missed this, so much." I said pulling everything down. "Shit." He hissed as his dick hit his stomach. I continued to grind down till Cas threw me on the couch taking control. "This is so pretty." He said running his hand down my body. My face turned bright red and he kissed my neck. "Touch me." I whimpered. He ran his fingers over my nipples making me flinch at the sudden contact. He noticed this and pinched the bud hard. I growled slightly and Cas ran his hand down my stomach, taking my boxers with him.  I was fully exposed to him and I wasn't ashamed. He licked a fat stripe up my dick and I moaned loudly. "Fuck. Me." I said bucking my hips up. I felt his tongue start to massage the ring of mussels and I screamed in pleasure. "So responsive." He said pinching my nipples again. "Fuck." I groaned.  He pushed his tongue past and pulled it back out. He repeated this action till I was soaked in spit and ready to cum. He shoved his fingers in my face and I quickly started to suck. I coated his fingers and he quickly shoved two inside me. "Ah!" I moaned tangling my hands in his hair. He added a third and stretched me even more. He went to grab his cock but I stopped him. "What's the matter?" He asked consern written all over his face. "Protection." I said. He reached down for his wallet and pulled a condom out and rolling it on in one swift move. He thrust into me. "Cas!" I tightened around him taking time to adjust. I gave him a go and his started to thrust into me. I encouraged him to go harder and he made his thrust more forceful angling himself that he'd hit my prostate dead on.   I quickly came untouched as he continued to thrust himself into me harder. "Fuck! Fuck! Castiel!" I yelled. He pulled out and started to jack himself on to my chest. He came coating my chest in his cum. "Dean!" He moaned working himself through it. I collapsed in the couch as he grabbed a tissue cleaning my chest. He threw it on the table and laid next to me pulling me into his arms. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered ourselves with it. The door opened and my roommate Benny walked in. "Dean, I'm-" he cut his sentence short when he saw us laying together. "Hi." I said awkwardly. "I'm gonna go to my room and not come out for the rest of the day." He said putting his stuff on the table.


	10. Horror Movies

/Frank\

Gerard and I had been watching old horror movies all day and the little vampire was terrified through out every movie. He was whimpering every time blood was on the screen and curling up to me when it was too much. 

"Daddy!" He yelled curling further into me as someone took a knife to the stomach. 

"It's fine my little bat, we can stop watching if it's too scary." I said kissing his forehead. 

"It's not scary." He laughed. 

"Then why have you been acting like this then?" I said confusing filling the air. 

"It's embarrassing." He said looking down. 

"What is it?" I asked pausing the movie. 

He pressed the pillow harder as if he was hiding something. I got curious and tried to move to pillow. 

"No." He said holding onto it. 

"What?" I said looking him in the eyes. 

"I don't wanna move the pillow." He hissed. 

"Move the pillow now." I said grabbing his wrist. 

"Yes sir." he said pulling his knees up and then setting the pillow to the side. 

"Knees down." I said as I pulled the blanket from him. 

He looked down and moved his knees down. I stared in shock as it hit me. 

He was turned on by the blood. I smirked and grabbed the scissors off the table and cut my hand a little just to make it bleed. 

He moaned as I spread it over my hand. 

"You cut yourself." He said hiding his moans. 

"Yeah. I did." I said smearing it on his face. 

"Play the movie." He said grabbing my hand and sucking the blood. 

I looked back at the tv and pressed the play button. He cleaned the blood off my hand and then pulled down my sweatpants. He licked my cock as I continued to watch the movie. I bucked my hips up as he took me all in one swift move. He bobbed his head a few times and then pulled off. 

"I wanna ride you." He said blood still covering his face. 

"Fuck." I said as he pulled my sweatpants down further. 

He grabbed a condom out of the little drawer in the coffee table and quickly tore it open and rolled it on me. He smirked and sat in my lap. 

"Don't get cocky." I said pulling his hair back. 

"Ah!" He moaned. 

I let his hair go and he started to bounce on my hips. I threw my head back and Gerard grabbed my hand and bit my wrist. 

I smiled as the feeling intensified. He started to move his hips faster as he let my hand go. 

"Shit!" I moaned as I felt myself come closer. 

"I'm close." He said panting. 

"Come for me baby." I said as he came hard around me. 

I soon followed and we just sat there for a while gaining our breath back. 

"The movie is over." Gee said pointing to the screen. 

"Yeah." I said as he grabbed my wrist and licked the blood off.


	11. Dead Boy Walking

I stumbled outside into the crowd seeing everyone partying around me. Heath Chandler makes everyone move so he's in the center and clears his throat. 

"Alright westerberg! Time to celebrate our upcoming victory over the razorback's, by wacking apart their mascot!" He yelled. 

Kim Kelly snacked Heath C. on his ass yelling "Smack it!"

They disappear into the crowd as Heath McNamara and Rema Sweeney walk to the center, bat in hand with a blindfold. "We need a volunteer to take the first swing at the piñata!"

"Martin Dunstock I think you should do the honors!" Heath C. said taking the bat. 

"I-i don't really know this game." Martin said timidly. 

Heath M. walks up and takes the bat from Heath C.

"Lets show this guy some Westerberg spirit! Martin Martin Martin!" Everyone joined in one the chanting as Martin stood back. 

Heath M. hands Martin the bat and blindfolds him as the chants continue. Heath C. brings out a pig piñata that has a sign reading "MARTIN DUMPTRUCK!!"

Everyone starts laughing as I watching in horror thinking of my actions. 

"What are you doing Heath! Give it to me!" I say pulling on the piñata. 

"Heath help!" Heath M. says as Heath C. and Heath Duke grab his hips and start a tug of war. 

"Guy fight! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kim yells

Everyone soon starts in on the chanting. I finally get the piñata away from the Heath's. 

"What's your damage, Heath?" I say 

I get fed up and walk over to the pool. "You want this? You can swim for it." I say throwing it. I run down to Martin as he takes his blindfold off. 

"What's going on?" Martin questions. 

"Listen, just go home, I'll explain everything later." I said trying to compel him to leave. 

"No, I was just going to-"

"Martin, just go home" I interrupt. 

He looks around at all the students glaring at him and quickly runs out of the yard. 

"Well, we gave it a shot. I'm resigning my commission from the lipstick Gestapo. I'm going back to civilian life." I say walking out. 

Heath C. grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Ha! No!"

"Don't spin me. I'm not feeling too well." I say feeling light headed. 

"You don't get to become a nobody. Come Monday, you're now an ex-sombody. Not even the losers will touch you now! Transfer to Washington, transfer to Jefferson, no one at Westerburg is going to let you play their reindeer games." Heath said grabbing my face and turning my head as he talked. 

He finally let me go and I emptied my stomach on to his shoes. 

"AAAAAAAH! I raised you up from nothing. And what's my thanks? I get paid in puke?" Heath said stomping his feet. 

 

"Oh, lick it up baby, lick it up!" I said wiping my mouth off. 

"I know what I'm eating for lunch Monday, do you?" Heath C. smirked. 

I turned to look at anyone but Instead everyone avoided eye contact. I ran in the direction Martin did and started walking down the road. 

I start talking to myself in a soft tone trying to make sense of this whole situation. 

"The demon king of high school has decread it. He says Monday eight an I'll be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live- how should I spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike-" I look up and see J.D getting dressed in the Window. 

"Here's an option that I like! Spend those thirty hours getting freaky! I need it hard, I'm a dead boy walking! I'm in your yard. Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock, got no time to talk!" I said climbing up the strategically placed vines. I pushed open the window and climbed in. 

"Vincent, what are you doing in my room." J.D said looking at my state. 

"Shhh! I'm sorry but I really had to wake you," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck burring my head in his neck feeling his pulse raise slightly, "See I've decided I must ride you till I break you."

He pulls me closer attaching our lips. 

"Heath says I've got to go, you're my last meal on death row." I said as he placed purple marks all over my neck. 

"Tonight I'm your dead boy walking." I moaned as he pulled me closer bitting down on my collar bone. 

I pushed him away as and he ripped my shirt open some buttons popping off. I pushed him to his knees and he quickly pulled off my belt and unbuttoned my jeans in one swift move. 

"Holy shit." I mumbled as he started to palm me through my jeans. 

I braced myself on his shoulders and he stood up pushing me into the bed. 

"Let's go you know the drill, I'm hot pissed." I said leaning up and undoing his jeans. 

"God." He moaned softly. 

I pulled his jeans down the rest of the way and pulled him onto the bed. He started to kiss down my neck pushing my shirt out if the way. 

"You know it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there in here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!" I said looking at the man above me. I took control and turned us over. 

"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!" I said grinding my hip down. 

"No more talking." He said connecting our lips as he slid his hands down my back and into my jeans. 

I squeaked softly as he squeezed my ass. 

"So soft." He hummed. 

I whimpered as he pulled my jeans off. I leaned against him kicking my jeans off. I reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. 

"Hows you know I had that." He questioned. 

"You're a seventeen year old kid who just agreed to have sex with a guy who climb through your window." I laughed. 

"True." He said. 

I slid down his body and rolled the condom on him. I sucked a hockey right above his hip and he moaned loudly. I then squirted some in my hand and rubbed it on him. He bucked into my hand and wiped my hand on his comforter. 

I smiled and positioned myself above him and slowly sank down till my ass was flush against him. 

"Ow!" He said as I scratched down his chest. 

I started to bounce on his hips and he leaned up pulling me close to his chest. He moved his hips along with mine. I was in bliss when he pulled my hair. I got bold and bit his lip. 

"Slap me." I said feeling myself get closer to the edge. 

He laughed and I felt his hand connect with my cheek. I smiled as he sank his nails in my hips trying to take control. 

"I'm close." I moaned brokenly 

"Cum for me." He said pulling me onto his hips harder. 

We rolled over and he took control pending into me as I scratched down his back. 

I quickly came all over our chest J.D following me. He pulled out and slipped off the condom tying it and throwing it away. 

"That was amazing." I laughed looking over. 

"Yeah it was." He smiled pulling me into his arms.

"We should do it again sometime." I said looking at the bruises littering his chest. 

"Yeah just rest up right now though." He said as I snuggled into his chest. 

I fell asleep but woke up to Heath Chandler's voice. 

"Hello fag." He laughed. 

"How'd you get in here?" I said pulling the covers over me. 

"I'm like oxygen, I'm everywhere. Really Vincent? Sleeping with psycho-trenchcoat kid. I will crucify you for this! Everyone in school is going to know that good little Vincent Sawyer is nothing but a dirty homo!" He smirked

"Heath, why are you so determined to hurt me?" I questioned my voice shaking. 

"Because I can! It will be so very!" He laughed. 

I screamed and felt someone shake me. I sat up and turned to see J.D laying next to me. 

"Vincent! Vincent." He said, "Jesus, you're soaking wet."

"Oh good, it was only a dream." I mumble

I get up and start pulling on my clothes. 

"What's the rush?" He said taking my hand. 

"I have to get to Heath's house." I said buttoning my shirt. 

"What? I thought you said you where don't with Heath?" He said letting my hand go. 

"Yeah that was a sweet fantasy, a word without Heath. A world where everyone is free. But now its morning and I have to go kiss his arobacized ass." I said pulling on my shirt

"No you don't." He said trying to get me to stay. 

"I have to!... I'm not strong, like you are." I said tightening my belt

J.D started to get dressed and said he was coming with. 

"Really?" I said slipping on my shoes

"Yeah." He smiled slipping on his flannel.

"Thanks," I smiled kissing him on the cheek and patting him on the shoulder, "By the way you where my first."


End file.
